Without You
by Miss Mila
Summary: Wow, this is SO late. An extension of the infamous "It's about your mother..." scene. Please give it a chance. Read and review! Caskett!


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Castle characters, places, themes, plots, etc. No copyright infringement intended. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, the season finale of Castle was pretty good. Certainly not what I expected, especially since **_**I **_**thought that Castle was gonna get shot. Not the stupid ex. Darn it. Good episode nonetheless. I honestly hope it gets renewed if hasn't been already. An extension of the last scene. MY ending to it. Spoilers for "A Death in the Family". **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: Sorry this is so late. School just got out, and other than that I've sorta been banned off my computer. It's all cool now, lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

"_It's about your mother." _

The confused look on my face quickly turned to one of sadness and shock. My mother. How dare he bring her up! Surely he knew what it did to me when I thought about her case. How amazingly horrible I felt that I couldn't solve her case, that I couldn't see what the missing piece of the puzzle was. I usually pride myself in being a good detective. A damn good detective. Then why couldn't I solve this particular case. I mean…I _told _him how much time I spent pouring over those files. How much time it took me in therapy to let it go. And now he unleashed this monster. This horrible, horrible monster. The monster that brought horror and sadness and grief.

My mouth opened to say all those words that I couldn't bring myself to say. And then, my grief turned to anger. Quick, hot anger. Anger towards _him. _Anger for looking into her case, anger for doing what I _specifically _told him not to do. And underneath it all was anger towards myself. Anger because he, or one of his fancy "people", found something I didn't. Something I couldn't.

"Kate, I won't stop you from yelling at me. I daresay I deserve it. But, before you do…before you kick me out…give me a chance to explain." He said seriously, sadness creeping into his voice, and even a flicker in his eyes.

Curiosity wins. I close my mouth and bite back all the horrible words that are flashing through my mind at 100mph. I stare at him with cold, hard, _hurt _eyes.

He continues talking as if he didn't notice the look on my face. "Last night a friend of mine - one of the best forensic pathologists there are - came to me with news of your mother's death. He was the one who I asked to go over the files," He explained as he sat across from me. "I know you didn't want me to look. I know you said we'd be through if I did. But I thought that I would rather you know about your mother's death - rather have closure - and go away, than pretend I don't know anything. You mean more to me than that."

I close my eyes and let out a deep, shaky breath. I'm not doing so well at containing my emotions. "What is it? What'd he find?" I finally ask.

"He found that all the stab wounds but one were random." He said gently. "The one to the kidney was the fatal wound."

My eyes teared up. "She was targeted."

His voice was soft. "He found 3 other victims with similar wounds. They were…they were dismissed as random."

A tear fell.

Castle hesitated. It looked like he wanted to come over and hug me. But then he changed his mind. Probably figured that I didn't want him near me now. The truth was quite opposite. I…I needed him.

"I'm sorry, Kate." He said with another sigh. "Give Will my best. I'll be in the office, packing my things if you need me." He turned to leave, steps laced with dejection.

I watched him walk a few more steps before I spoke. "Castle. Wait." I said, voice thick. It was quiet, and anyone who wasn't listening wouldn't've heard it.

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"I - I can't solve this case without you." I whispered, eyes down.

He smiled sadly. "You asked me not to look."

"Maybe…maybe I'm glad you didn't listen." I said, and I felt the dam break. Tears fell down my face.

He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me. He didn't hesitate this time, and I certainly didn't mind.

I buried my face in his shoulder. "Thank you." I mumbled.

"For what?"

"Caring. Finding out. Willing to risk our friendship and your book for me. Willing to let me hate you because…because you care for me."

I felt him shrug as he held me. "I _like _being your friend. I _like _basing Nikki Heat on you. But I want you to be happy more."

I sniffed and pulled back. "Murdered, huh?"

"We'll catch him."

"I know."

I leaned back and he handed me a handkerchief. "Will's waiting for you. I don't think he'd want you to be upset."

"He's loopy on pain meds. I doubt that he'll notice." I said bitterly.

He wiped my tears with his thumb. "Don't say that."

"Thanks again, Castle."

"You're welcome."

"And Rick? If you EVER take one of my files without asking again, I will personally kick your ass."

"And she's back."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so I've been promising AphroditeAwry that I'd post this a while ago…at least it's here now! This was a very sweet-ish scene…or, it has the potential to be. Hopefully Kate won't, like, kill him. REVIEW!**


End file.
